Stewie is Enceinte
Stewie is Enceinte is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis Stewie gets himself pregnant with Brian's DNA, thinking a baby would bring them closer together. Meanwhile, Peter and the guys try to make funny YouTube videos. Plot When Stewie wants to hang out with Brian, he is blown off. He feels that his and Brian's friendship is drifting apart, so after he sees Joe and Bonnie with Susie, he decides that the way for them to bond again is to have a baby. He creates a machine that takes a sample of Brian's DNA that he acquired and injects it into himself. He shares the news with Brian who understandably freaks out, realizing what people are going to think about what has been done and encourages Stewie to get an abortion. When Stewie ignores him, he tries to induce one. As time passes, Stewie goes through the pregnancy stages and has Brian take him to the doctor for prenatal care, clothes shopping and photographs of his pregnancy. At McBurgertown, Stewie's water breaks and he and Brian try to get to the hospital. But when they don't make it, Brian is forced to deliver the baby himself in his car, only to find it is an entire litter of Stewie-Brian hybrids. Raising the kids, Stewie encourages Brian to have a second try at parenthood after failing previously with Dylan. Taking the kids to the park, they find that many of the kids have birth defects, which causes them concern over the cost of their care. When Brian tries to get away for awhile, they find that their moods were setting each other off so they decide to ditch the kids at an animal shelter and go back to the way things were. Meanwhile, the guys see a viral video on the news and decide to make their own. Bouncing around ideas, they head out to just start filming. Joe tries his hand at impressions. Later, after seeing a video in which a monkey raped a frog at the zoo, they film monkeys watching a dancing female frog at the bar. Their videos flop on Youtube but later on the news, a video of Chris trying to cross the street by someone else is featured. Characters Major Roles *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Peter Griffin *Glenn Quagmire *Cleveland Brown *Joe Swanson Minor Roles *Chris Griffin *Bonnie Swanson *Susie Swanson *Mayor Adam West (Cameo) *Meg Griffin (Mentioned) Trivia *Meg Griffin is mentioned, but not seen in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the episode of I Love Lucy titled "Lucy Is Enceinte" in which she revealed she was pregnant. Due to the broadcast standards of the time frowning on the word "pregnant," the Spanish word "enceinte" was used instead in a nod to Ricky Ricardo's heritage. *The Buster Keaton cutaway is based on a scene from his film Steamboat Bill Jr. in which a real house front was dropped over the actor. *Stewie threatens to burn Brian in his bed after he is hit by him while trying to induce a miscarriage, alluding to the TV movie The Burning Bed in which a woman in an abusive relationship sets fire to her husband's bed while he slept. *The dancing frog that attracts the attention of the monkeys is a reference to the film The Accused in which Jodie Foster's Sarah Tobias attracts unwelcome attention while dancing and is raped. *The blue child-like figure that appears in Peter's video is from the horror film The Grudge. *Two of Stewie & Brian's Children are named Jack and Rose, suggesting that they are named after the main characters of Titanic. *The song played during the photo montage is "(You're) Having My Baby" by Paul Anka. *The song playing on the jukebox is "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi. *The song played during Peter's viral video is "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White T's. *The films that Joe tries to do impressions from are Jerry Maguire, Austin Powers, Good Morning Vietnam and the 1989 version of Batman. Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Stewie Episodes Category:Brian Episodes Category:Poorly-Received Episodes Category:Episodes Without Meg